


a fraction of your smile (or a fragment of your mind)

by inmylife



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst?, because some things never change, but daeyeol loves him anyway, daeyeol is a good dad, i dont know, parkjumma returns and nags everyone, sungyoon does not use honorifics because hes a deviant child, this has been sitting in my drive completed for weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: "Make sure Youngtaek's clothes get put away," Jaeseok tells the older, and Sungyoon freezes for a moment before deciding that he isn't dreaming and marches back out, yelling for Youngtaek, and also Seungmin, who's gotten rather good at nagging people in the past weeks.





	a fraction of your smile (or a fragment of your mind)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from that would be enough from hamilton, don't ask me why, i don't know
> 
> this is set right after golcha had their comeback (thats when i wrote this as well) but stuff happened and it sat finished in my docs for literal months

It's two AM when they get back from Inkigayo, and all Daeyeol wants to do is sleep, so he forgoes his leader duties just this once and leaves the kids to Sungyoon and is the first in the bedroom, except then he sees Jaeseok on his bed and suddenly he's not tired anymore. 

 

Jaeseok is asleep, curled up on Daeyeol's bed (because they'd moved his bed out of the dorm when he left), and it's so normal that for a moment Daeyeol wants to wonder what Jaeseok is doing on his bed, shouldn't he be in the hallway shedding his clothes like the others - 

 

But Daeyeol, at the end of the day, knows that Jaeseok isn't promoting with them anymore (as much as he'd like to believe that isn't true), so he just shakes the younger awake. Gentle-like, he doesn't want to hurt him (even though Daeyeol knows how much Jaeseok can take, it's hard not to baby him a little). 

 

"Hyung… you're back. Hi," mumbles Jaeseok, voice rusty with half-exhaustion-half-sick. His eyes don't open. Daeyeol doesn't begrudge him that. He's sure the one thing Jaeseok doesn't miss about Golden Child is the idol hours. 

 

"What are you doing on my bed," Daeyeol asks, but it's less of a question than it is a statement, less of a why-are-you-here than it is a oh-thank-fucking-god-you're-home. 

 

"Wanted to see you guys. Where's the - oh. Hi Sungyoon," Jaeseok says, opening his eyes blearily and spotting Sungyoon coming in. 

 

"Jaeseok-ah…" Sungyoon blinks. "Daeyeol, I'm not asleep right now, am I? I'm just… I'm tired. It's two AM. I'm tired." 

 

"Make sure Youngtaek's clothes get put away," Jaeseok tells the older, and Sungyoon freezes for a moment before deciding that he isn't dreaming and marches back out, yelling for Youngtaek, and also Seungmin, who's gotten rather good at nagging people in the past weeks. 

 

"Haven't seen it yet," Jaeseok tells Daeyeol. 

 

"That's fine." 

 

"Was asleep." 

 

"Obviously." 

 

"You should sleep, hyung," Jaeseok tells him. 

 

"Mmm," Daeyeol says. "Have to take off my makeup." 

 

"...yeah. Don't mess up your pretty face," Jaeseok tells him. 

 

Daeyeol goes to the bathroom to wash up, and hears Jangjun et al come into the non-maknae bedroom (because as hard as Jangjun tries he isn't part of hyung line) and discover Jaeseok and shout, and the googoos shouting at Jangjun for shouting and consequently discovering Jaeseok themselves, and smiles. 

 

He goes back into the bedroom. Seungmin is trying his best to keep Jangjun in one place and Jaeseok is tiredly telling Youngtaek to brush his teeth. Nice to know that some things never change. 

 

"Get off my bed, Youngtaek," Daeyeol sighs. "And listen to your hyung and go brush your damn teeth and sleep, because we have schedules in the morning."

 

"Go or I'm not giving you skinship for a week," Seungmin adds, and that seems to be threatening enough to get Youngtaek out of the room and ready for bed.

 

Daeyeol flops down onto his bed next to Jaeseok, throws an arm around the younger.

 

"Missed you," Jaeseok says quietly, quickly sobering. He cuddles closer to the leader, burying his face in Daeyeol's collarbone. 

 

"You too," Daeyeol responds. He rubs Jaeseok's back comfortingly. "We all did."

 

"I'm sorry," Jaeseok whispers, and Daeyeol can tell he's close to crying. 

 

"It's alright, it's really alright," Daeyeol reassures him soothingly. "As long as you're getting better we're happy."

 

"Hyung - "

 

"Hmm?"

 

"What have you guys been up to?" 

 

"Well," Daeyeol says. "Truth be told it's been messy. Jangjun's convinced he's part of hyung line now and has been bossing around BaeTag and the little ones even more than usual."

 

"Yikes," Jaeseok murmurs. 

 

"Yeah. You know what he's like. Uhm, we've been getting a lot of takeout," Daeyeol comments. "And eating a ton of ramen. And Dongwoo hyung-sunbaenim cooked for us once." 

 

"Was he better than me?" 

 

"Nothing is better than you, silly. Oh! And Seungmin's gotten really good at nagging the little ones. And also Youngtaek," Daeyeol informs Jaeseok. 

 

"But his clothes are on the floor," Jaeseok protests. 

 

"Seungminnie's new at this."

 

"I can hear you talking about me," Seungmin says from his bed, sounding betrayed. 

 

"We should probably sleep," Daeyeol says. 

 

"Mm, yeah," responds Jaeseok. 

 

They fall asleep that way, with Jaeseok wrapped in Daeyeol's arms. It's two people on a very small bed but Daeyeol doesn't mind, because for this moment he has all of his boys together again, and that's enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> i miss jaeseok :(


End file.
